Monotone ou exceptionnelle journée ?
by Sabaku no Yolina
Summary: Sakura est lasse de cette journée, ces semaines, ces années, en bref: sa vie. Va-t-elle rester ainsi? Monotone?


Monotone ou exceptionnelle journée ?

Chapitre 1 : Passer de la tristesse au bonheur

Sakura Haruno, une jeune Ninja de dix-huit ans, se promenait dans Konoha depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était triste. Sa vie était monotone. Lorsqu'elle était Genin, elle pensait que le plus bel avenir l'attendait aux côtés de Sasuke Uchiwa, mais ce dernier avait déserté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru et se venger de son frère, Itachi. Avec le recul, elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle le considérait toujours comme étant le plus beau garçon qu'elle connaissait, mais ne se souciait pas plus de lui. De toute façon il était mort en même temps que sa vengeance et son ainé. Ils s'étaient entretués, ces imbéciles. Enfin, Sasuke avait au moins le mérite de les avoir débarrassés d'Orochimaru.

Venait ensuite Naruto Uzumaki, qui l'aimait depuis leurs treize ans, mais s'était détourné d'elle pour se tourner Hinata Hyûga, dont les sentiments pour le Jinchuriki n'étaient inconnus à personne. Mais voilà, tous deux avait péri lors de l'affrontement contre Pain.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait énormément, bien plus que Sasuke.

Il y avait aussi Lee Rock qui criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre, et également à ceux qui ne le voulait pas, qu'il aimait follement sa fleur de cerisier. Il avait fallu longtemps à Sakura pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, et jamais plus. Lee s'était alors acharné sur sa nouvelle proie, Ino Yamanaka, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Shikamaru Nara. Ces deux-là sortaient d'ailleurs ensemble depuis deux ans. Gros Sourcils avait finalement trouvé botte à son pied avec Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, qui tenaient Ichiraku. Cette liaison avait surpris tout le monde.

Tenten avait réussi à faire craquer Neji Hyûga. Ils formaient le couple idéal, même si la famille Hyûga désapprouvait fortement cette liaison, vu que Tenten ne possédait pas le Byakugan. Mais Tsunade avait réussi à leur faire entendre raison en leur expliquant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien s'il ne faisait que des mariages forcés pour préserver leur don héréditaire.

Même Kakashi Hatake s'était trouvé une femme : Shizune, et Kurenaï Yûhi avait donné naissance à l'enfant d'Asuma Sarutobi, mort contre Hidan.

A Suna, Kankurô avait étonné tout le monde avec Matsuri, qui était sa cadette de plusieurs années. Temari avait déménagé à Konoha pour vivre une idylle avec Saï, mais cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques mois et Gaara étaient toujours célibataire.

Sakura avait été adoptée par Tsunade et Jiraya, suite à la mort de ses parents lors de l'invasion de l'Akatsuki. Elle était extrêmement heureuse de vivre avec eux, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose positive dans sa vie. Jiraya lui rappelait Naruto. Il était aussi gamin que lui, malgré sa cinquantaine, et bien plus pervers, mais d'une gentillesse sans égale. Il lui avait aussi appris beaucoup de techniques, elle avait même réussi à maîtriser le Rasengan et à invoquer les crapauds. Grâce à lui elle n'était plus seulement une Eiseinin des plus talentueuses, mais aussi une combattante hors pair, redouté pour sa force et ses techniques et son intelligence. Elle pouvait se vanter sans honte que sa vie professionnelle était un succès.

Mais après toutes ces années de combat, il lui manquait quelque chose : de l'amour. Sakura savait qu'elle était certainement aussi nulle que Gaara au niveau amour. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un petit ami potentiel, à part Sasuke dans sa jeunesse, bien que ce soit une erreur. Et dire qu'à dix-huit ans elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était vraiment l'amour ! C'en était pitoyable. Elle regrettait d'avoir trop favorisé sa formation de Ninja. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter Ino, qui lui répétait maintes fois qu'elle devait se comporter comme une vraie Kunoichi, donc s'intéresser plus aux fleurs, à la cuisine, à son apparence et à se trouver un mari. Que l'art floral l'ennuyait ! Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de femme à rester tranquillement à la maison et s'occuper du ménage et du repassage. Elle rêvait d'une vie excitante, rempli de mission ET d'amour. Des missions, ça, elle en avait ! Au moins ne pouvait-elle pas se plaindre de s'ennuyer.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Sakura marchait maintenant sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, celui ou s'étaient passé tant de choses : la première épreuve des clochettes dans l'équipe sept, avec Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke et elle-même, puis trois ans plus tard, dans l'équipe de Kakashi, où il manquait l'Ushiwa. Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis, et tant de choses avaient changés !

C'est ainsi, perdue dans ses rêveries, qu'elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées négatives par un rire clair et joyeux, qui résonnait entre les arbres de la forêt adjacente. Elle se demandait qui pouvait donc s'amuser ici. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers la forêt, se cachant derrière les bosquets pour observer les alentours.

Elle aperçut alors Kiba Inuzuka, s'amusant avec son fidèle chien, Akamaru. Ils semblaient s'entraîner, mais jouaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle les observa quelques instants, souriant devant une telle innocence et leurs enfantillages, lorsque tout d'un coup ils s'interrompirent.

Kiba : Qui est là ? Sakura ? Je reconnais ton odeur.

Sakura sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du jeune Ninja. Akamaru accourra vers elle et la fit basculer sur le dos. La Kunoichi éclata de rire et caressa le grand chien. Lorsqu'il eut une dose de câlin satisfaisant il se retira et Sakura put se relever.

Sakura : Désolée de vous avoir interrompu dans votre entraînement, j'ai juste entendu quelqu'un rire en me promenant dans les parages et je me demandais qui c'était,

Kiba : Il n'y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté il me semble.

Sakura : En effet. Eh bien, ça peut aller, et comme je n'ai pas de mission et qu'il n'y a pas de blessé grave, je profite de mon temps libre. Et toi ?

Kiba : Un peu la même chose, je n'ai que peu de mission vu le calme actuel. Heureusement que j'ai Akamaru, comme ça j'ai toujours quelque chose à faire. Tu veux faire un tour ?

Sakura : Avec plaisir !

Ils marchèrent tranquillement au gré de leurs pas, ne se souciant guère où ils se rendaient, discutant de tout et de rien.

Kiba : Mais dis-moi, Sakura, tu as tout de même l'air un peu triste. Je me trompe ?

Sakura : Non, non. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien.

Kiba : Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je vois très bien ce que ressentent les personnes. Je n'ai pas uniquement un bon flair. Lors de mes combats avec Akamaru je dois être capable de savoir tout ce qu'il ressent, ce que ressent l'ennemi, mes équipiers. Maintenant c'est devenu naturel d'observer tous les détails. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, je ne suis pas comme Ino à tout rapporter à tout le monde.

Sakura : Merci, Kiba, c'est très gentil de ta part. Pour être franche, depuis que Naruto . . . est . . . parti, je n'ai plus d'ami vraiment proche. Il était celui qui m'écoutait toujours, alors je ressens encore son absence. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Je suis jalouse d'Ino et Tenten, ou même Lee et Kankurô ! Malgré le fait qu'ils soient Ninjas, ils ont réussi à se construire une vie. Toi tu as Akamaru. Moi, j'ai l'impression que toutes les journées sont identiques. Soins à l'Hôpital, mission, repos. Toujours la même chose. Tsunade et Jiraya travaillent énormément et n'ont donc que très peu de temps à m'accorder. Je me sens seule, et j'ai l'impression que ma vie est une suite monotone ou jamais rien ne se passe.

Kiba : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu sais, je te trouve bien mieux que Tenten et Ino. Elles sont trop, comment dire, femme au foyer ? On ne dirait pas qu'elles aient été Ninjas un jour. Ino ne fait plus que vendre des fleurs, et Tenten ne fait que s'occuper du stock d'armes du village. Je trouve ça décevant d'être devenu Chûnin pour ensuite ne plus servir à grand-chose.

Sakura : C'est gentil de ta part.

Kiba : Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu travailles beaucoup qu'il ne peut rien arriver qui puisse te surprendre !

Sakura : Quoi par exemple ?

Kiba : Le mariage de Jiraya et Tsunade, ces derniers qui t'ont adopté, c'est déjà un beau changement, non ?

Sakura : Je suis plus qu'heureuse de la situation, crois le bien ! C'est la meilleur qui pouvait leur arriver à tous les deux, ils sont si bien ensemble. Mais à dix-huit ans, je commence à penser à une vie différente, ne pas simplement dépendre d'eux constamment. Je ne voudrais pas devenir un poids pour eux. Il n'y a pas eu grand-chose d'hors du commun depuis cet évènement.

Kiba : Bon, alors je vais te montrer quelque chose qui te changera ! Je peux te l'assurer !

Sakura : Euh, bon très bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kiba : Je te le montre à condition que tu fermes les yeux !

Sakura s'exécuta, sans aucune hésitation, elle avait entièrement confiance en Kiba.

Le jeune Inuzuka plaça alors ses mains sur la gorge de la fleur au cerisier et approcha son visage doucement, puis attrapa ses lèvres, tout aussi doucement. Sakura répondit avidement au baiser, son premier, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement agréable et délicieux. Ses mains trouvère rapidement place sur le torse de Kiba, qui enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Tous deux se sentaient particulièrement bien et n'avait en aucun cas envi de se séparer. A bout de souffle, ils interrompirent leur baiser après une minute, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sakura, qui serra Kiba dans ses bras et éclata d'un rire cristallin, rapidement rejoint par Kiba puis les aboiements d'Akamaru. Finalement, ils s'étaient trouvé au plus grand hasard, mais cela faisait le charme de leur relation !

Finalement, cette journée avais vraiment été particulière, étonnante, surprenante, en gros : géniale !

La vie ne serait plus jamais monotone pour Sakura et Kiba.

FIN


End file.
